Multiple methods of qualitative data collection will be used to generate grounded theory explaining the processes impacting on help- seeking behaviors for depression in young adult rural women. Particular attention will be given to comparing differences between those women seeking help from informal rather than formal networks in the rural settings. The long range goal of the study is to provide mental health treatment interventions that are responsive to the expressed needs of consumers. Data generated from this study will expand nursing knowledge about the experiences of women's depression, as well as provide a comprehensive description of help-seeking patterns and processes in a rural culture.